<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Солёная карамель. Заплаканные страницы by Kbz (Kbz_z)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313209">Солёная карамель. Заплаканные страницы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz'>Kbz (Kbz_z)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиро печатает с быстротой, которую он сам от себя не ожидал. Печатает взволнованно, с замиранием сердца, словно от исхода текста что-то действительно зависит. Словно в нём появляется лишь на эти минуты вера в то, что он всё ещё может что-то изменить. Это первый рассказ Хиро, и у него начинает потихоньку трещать сердце.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Солёная карамель. Заплаканные страницы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящается второму сезону и серии, в которой Хиро впервые написал фанфик, и он оказался про них с Тадаши (моё сердце было избито и выбито нахер из груди) т.т<br/>А ещё нашей конфе за то, что терпели мои истерики по этому поводу. Люблю вас ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Это история о мальчике, его брате и роботе…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Хиро печатает с быстротой, которую он сам от себя не ожидал. Печатает взволнованно, с замиранием сердца, словно от исхода текста что-то действительно зависит. Словно в нём появляется лишь на эти минуты вера в то, что он всё ещё может что-то изменить. Это первый рассказ Хиро, и у него начинает потихоньку трещать сердце. Особенно когда пальцы клацают имя «Тадаши» от предложения к предложению. И так приятно на душе становится, горячо, возбуждённо, азартно, что у Хиро даже руки потряхивает, а в глазах то и дело скачет молния при написании их диалогов и действий. Неужели именно это чувство называют «вдохновением»? Хиро не уверен. Это его первый рассказ, и он испытывал подобное только во время работы над новым изобретением.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Это история о двух братьях, которые всё всегда делали вместе…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Хиро закрывается у себя в комнате поздно ночью и не знает, чем заняться. Ноутбук находится быстро, и их с Тадаши фотография снова попадает на глаза. В этот раз история повествуется медленней, продуманней и осторожней. Лицо Хиро всё ещё время от времени трогает улыбка; он забыто следит за появляющимися перед ним абзацами. В этот раз ему не нужно показывать кому-то свою историю. В этот раз он — её единственный читатель. В этот раз он может быть искренним, откровенным. В этот раз Хиро, затаив дыхание, пишет долгие-долгие описания.</p><p>В этот раз, закончив, Хиро серьёзно оценивает текст и снова чувствует дрожь в руках. В этот раз Хиро перестаёт улыбаться. Хиро молчит и мысленно пытается собраться, ведь это лишь текст, <strong><em>не реальность</em></strong>, и в этот раз вдохновение смешано с привкусом чего-то обидного и далёкого. Нет ощущения, что он может всё изменить и свернуть горы. Есть только привкус мелких крупинок соли вперемешку с натёртой карамелью, которой он посыпает раны. Это его второй рассказ, и с этого момента их хочется прятать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Это история о двух братьях, которые не могли жить друг без друга…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Хиро смакует каждое слово, каждое предложение и каждый раз, когда настаёт черёд снова печатать любимое имя «Тадаши». Эти вещи вошли в привычку. В этот раз история большая и продуманная, каждая деталь на своих местах. Так же вошло в привычку прятать файлы с текстом за тридевять папок, чтобы никто из друзей случайно не наткнулся. Вошло в привычку отмалчиваться, когда спрашивают, почему он опять такой не выспавшийся. Хиро даже смешно от себя: кто ещё таким в тайне занимается? Видел бы его Тадаши, сгорел бы от стыда… Хиро цокает языком и чуть ли не плачет уже от этих мыслей. Но ведь он же не может иначе. Это его единственный шанс — единственная возможность.</p><p>Он представляет их несбыточную жизнь и тихо давится солёной карамелью из текста. Ведь это иллюзия, обман... Но почему-то так хочется ему верить.</p><p>В этот раз он не замечает, как наступает раннее утро. Комната постепенно наполняется светом, и Хиро на него реагирует запоздало и с неохотой. Он трёт уставшие глаза и решает сменить тактику. Берёт в руки тетрадь, ручку и забирается на крышу через чердак, ступая аккуратно и медленно по ступенькам, чтобы случайно не разбудить тётю. В этот раз его встречает бледный рассвет, чётко разделяя пастельно-розовое небо от небрежных мазков голубого. Хиро садится на старый стул, притащенный сюда давным давно, подкладывает под тетрадь какую-то доску. Это последняя сцена в их истории. Хиро притихает. Они с Тадаши так же сидят на рассвете. Сидят близко-близко. Рука Тадаши обнимает и прижимает к себе. Хиро прикрывает глаза и будто чувствует её на своём плече, даже вопреки утренней прохладе и зябкому воздуху. Он снова чувствует дрожь собственных кистей и пальцев, слышит внутри громкий треск. Продолжает писать и даже не отвлекается, когда тетрадные страницы становятся влажными от слёз. Рассвет уходит, и светлые блики возродившегося на небе солнца бьют больно-больно по глазам.</p><p>Тадаши целует его медленно, неспешно, им некуда торопиться. У них есть всё время во вселенной, и Хиро лишь с завистью трёт слёзы и щурит глаза. Это его последняя история, и он точно знает, что никогда её никому не покажет. Это его последняя история, и он понимает, что всё вдохновение уже иссякло.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>